


Clueless

by zhyn



Series: Cigarettes and glasses [2]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/pseuds/zhyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoujo manga cliche: someone gets caught in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clueless

Tsutsui had a bad feeling when he saw the dark sky, but thought it could just be the coming dusk. It'd been raining earlier, so he came to school with an umbrella, but it was gone when he came back. He'd waited for the rain to stop, but it didn't.

'It's so cold.'

He clasped his bag against his chest and started to run home.

"Oi, it's you, Tsutsui!"

"Kaga?" All he could see through the rain streaming on his glasses was a blur of red hair. It stopped raining on him, and he realized Kaga was carrying an umbrella.

"You're all wet!"

Kaga was ever the master of insightful comments.

"Hu-hu-hai..." Tsutsui chattered.

"Idiot, come on." Kaga handed him the umbrella. He took his coat off and placed it around Tsutsui's shoulders.

'It's warm even in this cold.'

"Where are you taking me?"

"Tell me how to get to your house."

So Tsutsui told him, still holding his bag against his chest. And when they got their Kaga didn't even ask for permission, just herded him straight inside and into his room.

"But you're so cold!" He placed his hands against Tsutsui's clammy cheeks. The othey boy looked at him through lashes made spiky by the rain, unaware he looked like he was waiting for something.

Kaga swallowed. Hard. "Idiot. No need to get wet. Let's get you out of those!"

"Kaga!" But the other boy had his hands on the fastenings of his coat. A moment of silence when Kaga took his coat off and unbuttoned his shirt. They were still tucked into his pants.

"Ah...I'll go down and see if there's something hot for you."

Tsutsui was left alone, wondering if it was just his imagination, or Kaga had just turned as red as his hair.


End file.
